


Cuddle Therapy

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: The Boy With the Angel Blood [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nephilim!Sam, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam's conversion to a Nephilim takes yet another twist, as another major power comes online.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> Prompt: "Would you ever write a fic where Sam ends up the center of an angelic cuddle pile?"

Every time Sam thought he had a handle on his newfound powers, life went and kicked him in the balls. At least, that’s what it felt like, curled up in the fetal position on his bed while his head went absolutely bonkers with noise. He could hear Dean come in, he heard Dean’s voice, but he couldn’t understand a word Dean was saying. Dean’s hands on him felt like Heaven, a small gift of peace in the chaos of his brain, and when Dean started stroking Sam’s wings, Sam started crying from the relief it brought him. He hadn’t even realized he’d manifested them, but he was so grateful that he had. Dean noticed the tears, and his hands pulled away, but Sam shook his head quickly and caught Dean’s hand, bringing it back to his wings. Dean took the hint and resumed petting.

Someone else’s hands on his face caused Sam to look up. Dean felt like peace, this new presence felt like a comforting warmth. Castiel. His boyfriend’s comforting presence helped Sam calm down even more, enough to sit up and scoot into Castiel’s open arms. Castiel’s wings weren’t fully manifested, but they were present enough that Sam could feel them wrapping around him. His brain was still screaming, though, and before long, Sam was shaking again, locked in his torture. He heard Dean screaming, Cas speaking, but he still couldn’t understand.

Next thing he knew, there were two more presences. The simmering volcano wasn’t exactly comforting, but the extra pair of wings was, and the mist was very soothing. Rachel and Samandriel, two of Castiel’s friends. At this point, Sam could force his eyes open. “Thanks, guys.”

“You’re welcome, Sam. What’s happening?” Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head. “Honestly, I have no idea. I was sleeping late, hunt last night wrapped up after dawn, and then it felt like my head was going to explode. Everything was screaming and loud and painful and I just… locked up.”

“Hmmm. And now?”

“It’s still screaming, I’m still in a lot of pain, but it’s bearable. I’ve had worse.” Sam forced a smile, which dropped as his head flared up again and he screamed.

Right away, three more angels appeared. Hannah’s rain felt amazing, as did Ezekiel’s forge. Most helpful of all, though, Gabriel made him feel like he was surrounded by warm water whose entire purpose was to comfort and heal him. “Hey, kiddo. Cas said you’re having some problems he doesn’t quite understand. Michael’s on his way, he just needed to find Ephraim, he thinks he knows what’s happening to you. Just hang in there, let us hug you until he’s here.”

“Thanks. What’s happening?” The furor in his head had receded enough that he could think again, but it wasn’t gone. And, well, if having six angels hugging him was the only way to stop it… it was great for now, but it wasn’t gonna last.

“I said Michael thinks he knows, not that I do. Surprising as you’ll probably find it considering I’ve had a few, he’s still the one who best understands Nephilim and how they develop and work. And, well, you’re kind of a special case anyway, since we’ve never seen one quite like you before. We’re all guessing what’s gonna happen.”

Sam sighed. That was not the answer he’d been hoping for. Cas’s arms and wings held him a little tighter, and that made Sam realize something. “Where’s Dean? I can hear him, I know he’s out there, but I can’t feel him anymore.”

“What do you mean, you can hear me? I haven’t been saying anything, Sammy. I backed off to let your angels do their thing.”

“Guys, would Dean be in the way…?”

“Nah, Dean would probably help you a lot. Get in here, kiddo, Sam needs his human family as much as his angel family.” The pile shifted around Sam until he could feel Dean beside him, and Sam wrapped a wing around his brother.

Two more angels arrived. Balthazar’s campfire was familiar to Sam. “Cassie, I’m hurt, you invite Rach and Hannah and Zeke to a cuddle pile but not me?”

“Sorry, Balthazar, I thought you were busy. Guarding the armory or something. It seemed important.”

“Not as important as joining my mates in cuddlepiles to help your boyfriend deal with Nephilim growing pains,” Balthazar pouted. “Oh, and Sam, this is Anna. I know you’ve met her before, but not since becoming a Nephilim.”

Anna. So that’s who the sunlight was. “Hi, Anna. Good to see you again. You’re not gonna be in trouble when Michael gets here, are you?”

“I don’t know. I had to see what was going on, though. Picked up a lot of chatter on Angel Radio about a new Nephilim and you and Castiel and since I was pretty sure Castiel was in a male vessel, I had to come find out for myself. I tried calling Dean, but he wouldn’t answer the phone. Looks like he was busy.”

“Yeah. Sam’s a Nephilim now because of a blood transfusion from Cas, and he’s kind of…” Dean straightened up a little. “Anna, when you started picking up Angel Radio as a human, what was it like for you?”

“Awful. Remember, you found me institutionalized?” Anna knelt to join the cuddle pile. “Sam, if what you’re picking up is Angel Radio, I promise it’ll get better as you learn to process it.”

“Interesting. Anna, you should go, though, Michael’s on his way here,” Castiel said.

Gabriel pulled one of his six wings off Sam and put it around Anna. “If you wanna stay, you can stay. Been a while since I’ve had a good drag-out fight with Big Bro, and he owes me for trying to destroy my playground.”

“Tempting though that is, right now, Sam needs your help. I don’t want to cause drama. Good luck, Sam.” Anna disappeared just as Michael’s fire and Ephraim’s wind arrived.

With those two there, Sam felt the pain subside completely. “Michael. Ephraim. Thanks. Whatever you just did, it’s working, so you probably know what’s going on.”

“I should’ve known this would happen when I claimed you, Sam. You’re part of the Host of Heaven, now – we need to be able to communicate with you. You’re tuned in to our communication, but of course, your human brain isn’t equipped to handle that right away.” Michael crouched on the other side of the pile from Gabriel and wrapped his wings around it. “The pile’s shielding you some, and I’ve blocked out all the voices but those of us in this room. Castiel, as his mate, you should try to reach him first.”

 

They spent hours together, helping Sam process everything and learn to filter and selectively mute voices. “You won’t be able to block me or Gabriel or Raphael, and you shouldn’t block Castiel, but everyone else you should make sure to keep at a level where you won’t be overwhelmed. This next part is trickier, since we don’t really have a way to help with it.”

“What’s the next part?”

“You can hear our communication – which means that you’ll be able to hear humans when they pray. Since you’re living among the humans, you’ll probably want to keep that off as much as possible, to let people have their privacy. Unfortunately, the only full human in this room is Dean, and, well.” Michael smirked a little. “Dean’s not much for prayer.”

Sam looked down at where Dean had fallen asleep, eyes wide. “Wait. Wait a minute. Before we got this under control, I was hearing Dean a lot. Once he fell asleep, it stopped, but the whole time you guys were protecting me with the cuddle pile, I was hearing him.”

“Hmm. It seems your brother does pray – to you.” Gabriel grinned. “Wonder if that’s gonna stop now that he knows you’re gonna hear it? Your powers are kinda soul-driven, and he’s your soulmate, so there’s no way you’ll be able to shut him out.”

“Probably, then. I’ll talk to him about it as soon as he wakes up. Thanks, everyone. For the cuddle pile protection, for the practice drills, for helping me get used to being part of the Host.”

“You’re welcome.” Michael reached out and petted Sam’s hair. “We should be getting back to Heaven, but Castiel will stay with you. Shout if something happens.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was a bit weirded out when he woke up to find himself in Dean’s bed with his arms wrapped around his brother. Sure, they used to sleep like this all the time, but then John Winchester had put his foot down and told them that Sam was in double digits and they were Too Old To Share A Bed. At first, they’d traded off spending the night in a sleeping bag on the floor, but eventually that had evolved to Sam always taking the sleeping bag because you never knew when Dean was going to bring a girl back to the room, and if Sam had the sleeping bag, he could set up in an unobtrusive corner and no one had to explain what he was doing there.

Then the reason filtered back through the sleep haze, and Sam tried to move back to his own bed before Dean noticed he was there. He failed. “Sammy? What the… what did that cuddle pile the other day do to you?”

“Nothing. Um, there’s something I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you, though.” Sam shifted his weight. He was out of time, and he still had no idea where to begin. “You’re probably gonna want to hit me, and I’ll let you, because I should’ve told you this days ago.”

“Oh. Okay. What the fuck happened?”

Sam swallowed. “You were right. Angel Radio’s on, which means… I can hear prayers. I mostly block it out, at least for now, although it might be nice to have that when we’re on a hunt. People who are scared for their lives pray, and I can use it to help find them in time. The thing is, there are some prayers I can’t block.”

“Yeah? That’s gotta get annoying, some people pray for every little boo-boo they get,” Dean said. “What’s the part where I’m gonna hit you? Because if it’s about you hearing prayer, look, I know you’re not fully human anymore. The important thing is that you ain’t a monster, and you’re not gonna be one, so…”

“I can hear your prayer,” Sam said. “And don’t tell me you don’t pray, because you do. I hear it. You’re praying to me.”

“One being I can count on not to let me down, why wouldn’t I pray to you?” Dean said, but his muscles were tense and he wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. “You want me to stop? I don’t know if I can. Been doing it a long time.”

“No, you don’t have to stop if you don’t want to,” Sam said. He stared at Dean. “It… doesn’t bother you? I mean, when I couldn’t hear it, that was one thing, but I can’t block you out because of the soulmate thing.”

“Nah, it’s… you don’t need to hear my prayer to know how much I need you with me, how much more important to me you are than anything else. Maybe… maybe this’ll help us, you know? Since a lot of times I shut up and refuse to talk about things, if you can feel them through prayer anyway, it’ll help us communicate. We don’t get misunderstandings, I can’t lie to you like I did…”

“And you’re okay with that?” Maybe, someday, the angel powers would let him stop with the puppy eyes. Unless he was doing it on purpose, but this time, he wasn’t.

Dean shrugged. “I’m not an idiot, Sam. I kinda figured this was going to happen eventually. Had some time to make my peace with the idea. It’s not like you’re invading my brain and ripping out thoughts I want to keep private – if I’m praying something at you, some part of me wants you to hear it. Just now, you will.”

Sam hugged Dean. Dean tolerated it reasonably well, for which Sam was grateful. It meant he had Dean to hold onto when the hurricane slammed into the room. It was immediately dialed back, but Sam had felt the hurricane before. He knew what it meant. “Raphael? What are you doing here? I haven’t used my powers at all, except for the stuff I can’t help. I haven’t even pulled out my wings.”

“I’m aware. You haven’t abused your powers. You haven’t done anything wrong, since the moment you were given Castiel’s blood. I came to apologize to you. I’ve been thinking about what Naomi said, and what Michael said, the last time I came to you. I wanted to come the other day, when you were struggling, but Michael felt that I would likely only make things that much worse. I’m sorry. You are one of us. Part of the Host. My job, the reason I was created, was to be the Host’s caretaker. Michael is our general, Lucifer is… was… our inspiration, and Gabriel held us all together, but it was my responsibility to see to it that the Host was seen to. You were in need, and I was worse than useless. Any intervention would have made things worse. I’m sorry.”

Sam’s eyes had gotten wider the more Raphael talked, and with the last apology, he couldn’t take it anymore. He once again stepped to Raphael, wrapping him up with arms and wings both. “Thank you. I forgive you. You did the right thing, staying away, but if it happens again you won’t need to.”


End file.
